


Lie la Lie

by Isilfic (Isilweth)



Category: The Boxer (Song)
Genre: Drugs, Explicit Language, Gen, Introspection, POV First Person, Prostitution, Songfic, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilweth/pseuds/Isilfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A runaway keeps fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie la Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bethfrish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethfrish/gifts).



"Do you want to get out of here, kid? I can get you off the streets. I can take you to the big time, get you the good stuff."

The stories change, but never what they want. _I'm_ something they want. Something they need. They're willing to pay. Money, dope, food to eat, a place to crash. It don't matter none.

I ran away a long time ago. People try to take advantage. I learned to hide in plain sight. Been doin' that a long time. People don't see nothin' they don't wanna' see.

There's a drumming in my mind, whispering to me, "Lie la lie ... "

Ain't no one gonna' hire some kid. Not even Mickey D's. I tried. But, them 'hos walkin' on Seventh, they make themselves good money. Better than none, anyways. Hot food. A place to drop. The good shit that makes you forget. Them's little things, but they big. Feels nice sometimes just to be with a'body.

There's a drumming in my mind, whispering to me, "Lie la lie ... "

I done decided it just ain't worth it no more. I'm gettin' out a' here. Makin' myself a nest egg. Gonna' find a way back, ya'.

"Fuck off, Mister!" Stupid fucking asshole Johns.

Don't matter how many times I get knocked down, I'm 'a find a way back up, hear? I gonna' say I'm givin' up, but that's all bullshit, you know what I'm sayin'? I gonna' make it someday, man. I'm gonna' _make_ it. Donchou' forget it.

There's a drumming in my mind, whispering to me, "Lie la lie ... "


End file.
